La lettre perdue
by Mimi la sourie
Summary: [OS] Après que Lily lui ai encore crié dessus, cette fois, sans raison, James s'isole et écrit une lettre destinée au feu... Mais lorsqu'un petit elfe joue le chapardeur, bien des choses peuvent changer...


Et voilà un new James-Lily comme j'aime les écrire ! Celui-ci est... bizarre je vais dire lol ! J'espère juste qu'il vous plaira !

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR sauf l'histoire en elle-même !

Bonne lecture !

**La lettre perdue**

En rentrant dans sa Salle Commune, James était très triste et se posait pleins de questions. Pourquoi lui parlait-elle comme ça ? Pourquoi elle le détestait ? Qu'est ce qui lui manquait ? Pourquoi l'aimait-il autant ?

Bref, pleins de questions, qui, souvent se retrouvent sans aucune réponse.

« J'en ai marre ! » pensa-t-il en lui-même.

James Potter était un élève assez fort en cours et extrêmement doué pour le Quidditch, il avait toutes les filles de Poudlard étant considéré comme un des plus beaux gosses de l'école.

« Toutes, non pas toutes ! » se dit-il avec amertume.

En effet pas toutes, Lily Evans, élève très talentueuse, préfète de Gryffondor, n'était pas à ses pieds … juste celle qu'il aimait.

Il s'avança vers le fauteuil qui était le sien quelques heures plus tôt. C'était le plus confortable de la pièce, ainsi que celui le mieux placer puisqu'il se trouvait devant la cheminée. Il vit sur la petite table à gauche de son fauteuil une plume et du parchemin. C'était ses affaires à lui.

Il plongea de nouveau dans ses sombres pensées. Pourquoi Lily lui avait crié dessus ? Pour une fois qu'il n'avait rien fait …

_...Il était nonchalamment assis contre le seul arbre du parc, un magnifique Saule Pleureur. De la neige recouvrait le sol où lui et le reste des Maraudeurs étaient installés. Il parlait tranquillement avec Sirius lorsque …_

_-POTTER !!!!_

_Le sol vibra un peu sous la puissance du cri de celle qu'il aimait._

_-Oh non !murmura James pour lui-même._

_Il se demandait quelle était la raison de la colère de la jolie rousse cette fois-ci. Voyant qu'il n'en trouvait aucune, il se leva, prêt pour une confrontation…_

_-POTTER !!!_

_De nouveau ce cri, James prit soudainement peur. De quoi allait-elle l'accuser ?! Il se gifla mentalement et émergea de ses pensées._

_-QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS ENCORE FAIT ? CA T'AMUSES PEUT-ETRE ? HEIN ?! PERSECUTER TOUT CEUX QUI TE PASSES SOUS LA MAIN ! T'ES VRAIMENT PITOYABLE POTTER !!!!_

_Sous la violence de ce qu'elle lui crachait à la figure, il s'affaissa un peu à terre. Il se reprit et s'enfuie vers le château._

Sirius, de son côté, se leva alors brutalement et plaqua Lily, qui affichait un air mi-surpris mi-victorieux, contre le tronc de l'arbre.

Son beau visage était déformé par son immense colère. Une colère aussi brutale que violente. Cette fois c'est lui qui lui cria :

-NON MAIS MA PAUVRE EVANS, IL FAUT ALLER SE FAIRE SOIGNER !!

Il la lâcha et désigna la direction que son meilleur ami avait pris en partant, et continua sur sa lancée et hurla aux oreilles d'une Lily paralysée :

-IL AVAIT RIEN FAIT ! DEPUIS NOTRE TROISIEME ANNEE, JE ME RETIENS, MAIS LA, T'AS DEPASSEE LES BORNES !!! TU LUI CRIES DESSUS LORSQU'IL FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE, CA SE COMPREND, QUAND C'EST POUR TE DEMANDER DE SORTIR AVEC LUI, JE DIS RIEN PARCE QUE JAMES ME L'A DEMANDE ! MAIS AUJOURD'HUI, TU ES ALLEE TROP LOIN, IL L'A VRAIMENT MAL PRIS ! IL NE TE DIT JAMAIS RIEN LORSQUE TU LUI DIS QUELQUE CHOSE !!! TU CROIS VRAIMENT QU'UN JOUR IL VA PAS SE LASSER DE T'ATTENDRE !SI IL TE DIT RIEN C'EST PARCE QU'IL T'AIME ! TU TE METS LE DOIGT DANS L'ŒIL MA CHERE LILY ! LE JOUR OU IL EN AURA VRAIMENT MARRE, TU VAS ETRE CONFRONTEE A SA COLERE, ET ELLE EST VRAIMENT DANGEREUSE !!!! ET MEME SI LUI NE FAIT RIEN, CA SERA NOUS QUI TE REGLERONT TON COMPTES, LES MARAUDEURS !!! MESURES TES PAROLES ET PESE TES MOTS LORSQUE TU NOUS AURAS EN FACE !!

Lily s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle lança un regard plein d'espoir à Remus. Celui-ci mit sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius et déclara :

-Désolé Lily mais tu es vraiment allée trop loin cette fois ci !! Et je veux que tu saches que je suis avec Sirius de tout cœur … Ton comportement me déçoit beaucoup Lily, j'attendais mieux de toi qui es si raisonnable …

Il y eut un long silence puis les Maraudeurs s'éloignèrent et prirent la direction de la cuisine, sachant pertinemment que James ne voudrait voir personne !

Et en effet, celui-ci réfléchissait intensément. Il prit alors le parchemin et sa plume et vida son sac en écrivant. A la fin, il la referma et griffonna Lily Evans comme adresse. Il se leva et la jeta dans le feu qui brûlait paisiblement dans l'âtre. Il monta se coucher sans vérifier que celle-ci prenait bien feu. Il ne vit donc pas la lettre q'un elfe de maison récupérait.

Lorsque Lily rentra dans sa Salle Commune, elle avait décidé de ne plus parler ni à Remus ni à Sirius, il avait un de ses culots de lui avoir parlés comme ça ! Non mais … elle n'allait pas « se faire mener pas le bout du nez » par deux garçons. Un petit elfe vint alors la retrouver et lui demanda :

-Miss Evans ?

-C'est moi.

-Tenez, c'est pour vous, je l'ai récupéré alors qu'elle allait brûler alors je vous ai attendue pour vous la remettre.

-Merci beaucoup !

-Oh ne me dites pas merci, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi Miss !

Le petit elfe disparut alors, la laissant seule. Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil et ouvrit la lettre :

_« Chère Lily,_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre puisque je vais la brûler mais bon, j'ai pris cette habitude lorsque ça n'allait pas alors …_

_Pourquoi je t'aime ? Ah, enfin une question à laquelle je peux répondre : je t'aime parce que tu es merveilleuse, douce et calme, gentille et attentionnée, pas avec moi, mais je le vois lorsque tu t'adresses à Remus et aux autres élèves, même aux Serpentards. Pour moi tu es parfaite. Et mon Dieu, qu'est ce que tu es belle ! Il faut que je te l'avoue, au début tu n'étais qu'un pari stupide mais maintenant tu es bien plus, maintenant, tu es la femme de mes rêves les plus fous ... Tu es la femme de ma vie, et ça, j'en suis sur !_

_Pourquoi tu me détestes ? Pourquoi tu t'en ai pris à moi cet après midi ? Voilà des questions auxquelles aucune réponse ne traverse ma tête. Cet après-midi, j'ai essayé de n'être pas concerné par ce que tu disais, comme je le fais chaque fois. Mais cette fois, ça n'a pas marché, il y avait trop de dégoût et de haine dans ta voix que ça m'a touché au plus profond de moi et, cette douleur n'est pas prête de s'effacer ! _

_Celui qui a du mal à t'oublier : James. »_

Lily était abasourdie. Apparemment James a du l'écrire pour se calmer mais l'elfe lui a pris lorsqu'il l'a jeté au feu. Elle était réellement touchée par cette lettre. Même si, au départ, elle lui était adressé, il aurait du la jeter !

Elle l'aimait elle aussi, mais depuis deux ans, elle essayait de se convaincre du contraire. Cette lettre fit se réveiller tous ses sentiments enfouis en elle ! Elle devait lui parler coûte que coûte.

Lorsque cette pensée lui effleura le cerveau, elle entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Elle reconnut de suite le bruit de ses pas à lui. Sa démarche était particulière et à force, elle la connaissait par cœur.

Elle se retourna doucement pour que celui-ci sache qu'elle se trouvait là !

« Et zut, encore sorti au mauvais moment » pensa James.

-Salut Evans !lança t il d'une voix froide en se dirigeant vers le portrait de la grosse dame.

« Et moi, je fais quoi ? » pensa également Lily.

-Euh Po … James, est ce que je peux te parler ?

Lily l'avait appelé par son prénom et lui avait parler avec douceur (comme elle le faisait tout le temps avec les autres), James n'en revenait pas. Il balbutia un vague oui, incapable de faire mieux.

-Ben … viens t'asseoir alors !

Elle tapota la place libre à côté d'elle, hésitante. James s'installa, se mit en face d'elle et commença à fixer le sol.

-Je suis vraiment désolée James !

C'est fou, Lily avait déjà le truc de l'appeler par son prénom, en si peu de temps. Celui-ci releva brusquement la tête et la regarda avec des yeux gros agrandis par la stupéfaction qu'il éprouvait.

-Pour quoi, Lily ?demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.

Elle lui désigna avec la tête la lettre qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite, trop gênée pour parler. James blêmit et son regard s'assombrit.

-Ah ! Et moi qui croyais que tu t'excusais vraiment ! C'n'est pas grave Evans, laisse tomber, d'accord ?

Elle fut surprise par sa réaction et par le ton de sa voix qui était devenu polaire et même plus si c'était possible !

-Mais … mais

Il prit la direction de son dortoir, la laissant hébété, le regard dans le vide.

Elle se ressaisit rapidement, se leva et l'attrapa par le bras.

-Tu ne me croies pas ?

-Non

Au moins, c'était une réponse claire et précise. Avant qu'elle est pue parler il lui dit en se dégageant d'elle :

-J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Evans !

Elle l'attrapa de nouveau en réfléchissant. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas qu'il la laisse ? Tous ses sentiments pour lui ressurgirent d'un coup ! C'est parce que je l'aime !

James avait baissé la tête, il lui avait fallu toute son énergie pour parler comme ça à Lily, à SA Lily !

Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, elle prit la tête de James dans ses mains, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de James.

Celui-ci ne pensa pas à répondre au baiser, trop choqué. Lily rompit le baiser et commença à s'éloigner, la tête basse.

Ce fut au tour de James de la rattraper en entourant ses bras musclés autour de la fine taille de Lily. Elle se retourna, surprise. Il se baissa et l'embrassa tendrement. Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, il enfouit sa tête dans les beaux cheveux de sa bien-aimée tandis que celle-ci posait la sienne sur le torse de SON James. Elle murmura alors :

-Je t'aime James !

-Moi aussi je t'aime ma puce !

Leur destin se scella lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avec amour et tendresse. Une destinée sombre mais pleine d'espoir.

**The End**


End file.
